Stay on Targets
by Honorcpt
Summary: 5th in the Targeted Series.While Boston prepares for the trial of cop killer Brandon Wilkins,the BAU gets ready to testify and attend the wedding of Rizzoli & Isles. What should be a simple ending to a complicated tale ends up pushing our ladies to their lationships are tested and life and death decisions force some to reassess their futures,if they have 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings and salutations! **

**This is the fifth story in the Targeted Series. This started out as only one story initially, now it's taken on a life of its own thanks to you all. Hope you enjoy the trip back to Boston. On the horizon: a wedding, a trial, some drama, and…I won't spoil it, you'll see.**

**Your humble bard,**

** H**

**BTW-Thank you to whomever it was who nominated Target Acquired (4th Story)for a Profiler's Choice Award in the Best FemmeSlash Romance Category-you humble me.**

**Chapter 1**

"What's up Hotch?" Morgan sat down in the chair across from his boss and leaned back. He could see the subpoenas on his desk and wondered which case was calling them out.

"The subpoenas for the Wilkins trial are in. They wouldn't allow us to stand by our report without it being contested."

Morgan muttered a curse, "This is Wilkins' doing isn't it?" He remembered the man's cockiness before the last explosive had gone off in Maura's office. It had been a miracle his friends had survived.

"I think so. At least they didn't fight our request for a continuance." Hotch had filed a request for a continuance until JJ was cleared for travel. They had been granted an extra month which had given JJ and Emily both a chance to get back to work.

"So Boston again?"

"Boston again." Hotch turned back to the papers on his desk as Derek got up to leave. "Oh and Morgan, don't forget your tux."

"No sir, I won't"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura hung up with the florist and crossed another item off her list. Planning a wedding was much harder than performing an autopsy. The dead person didn't talk back.

Reaching across her desk Maura read through the subpoena she had received one more time before slamming it back down on her desk. Her desk. She looked around her newly renovated and rebuilt office and tried to shake the image of what it looked like after the explosion from her mind. The damage to her office and to her friends didn't compare to the damage done to Jane. Emotionally and physically the case had beaten her down and she hated the idea of Jane having to relive it all for Wilkins' trial.

"Enough Maura." She was done reliving that time. Reaching into her top drawer she pulled out the wedding invitation that had gone out just a month ago. She and Jane had decided to postpone their wedding to allow for their friends to travel but also to put the Brandon Wilkins affair behind them but now it looked like the trial would take place before their wedding. It was difficult to determine which was better.

Her cell phone vibrated just as she started to think too much about it, prompting her to stop and refocus. When she saw the text she couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her.

_Hey beautiful. Taking you to lunch! Korsak says I'm hangry and he wants me out of the way so watch out, here I come. J_

"Oh Jane…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Brandon Wilkins twirled the pencil he had gotten from the guard between his fingers. He loved being able to get things from people. Some things never change. He was anxious. His court date was less than a week away and he hadn't heard back from his friend. Tapping the pencil on his bunk he looked up at the ceiling. Rizzoli, Isles, Rivera, Jareau, Morgan…the names went on and on in his head. They played like a recurring song that never ended. They were the reason he was here. He had accomplished one thing. He was famous. The name Wilkins would live on. He knew his father would be proud regardless of what the psychiatrist said.

Brandon swung his legs off the bed and sat up. Slipping a hand under his mattress he pulled out the news article that he had gotten his hands on. Rizzoli's face stared up at him. The wedding announcement had surprised him, she didn't seem the type but it had also exposed a chink in her heroic armor, Dr. Maura Isles. He would have his revenge, on all the names that sang through his head and he would make sure that Rizzoli was saved for last so that she could watch her friends die.

"Wilkins!" Officer Benton slammed on the door with his baton. "Wilkins! You asleep with your eyes closed boy?"

Brandon bit his lip against a retort and instead gave the officer a smile. "No sir, just thinking is all." He carefully shoved the article back under the mattress.

"Yeah well stop thinking, you got a visitor." Benton waited for him to put his hands through the slot and put the handcuffs on his wrists. "You know the drill, take a seat." Benton waved over another officer as he entered the cell and put the shackles on him. Being in the max unit, he was always shackled when moved from one place to another.

Brandon shrugged the other officer's hand off his shoulder as he shuffled out toward the visitor area. The cuffs didn't bother him as much as the shackles, the shackles more than anything else reminded him of what had been taken away from him. One more thing to blame on Rizzoli.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"**Are you sure you're up for this? I mean, you just went back to work and-"

"Emily, I'm fine." JJ gave her a quick peck on the cheek as she continued to pack. "The doctor gave me the all clear and I'm ready to send that little bastard Wilkins away for a long time."

Emily shook her head as she watched her fiancée pull another bag out of the closet. Her wince did not go unnoticed and Emily fought the urge to jump to help her. Their relationship had struggled this past month but the counseling sessions had helped and the new understanding and appreciation they had for each was something she wouldn't trade even with the cost they had paid.

JJ smiled back at Emily and pulled out their suits for the wedding. Emily had insisted on a suit so both she and Morgan would be in simple tuxes. She had opted for a dress. Since both she and Garcia were bridesmaids they would be wearing dresses that complimented Maura's wedding dress. Tossing the clothes on the bed she carefully straddled Emily in the easy chair. Ignoring the twinge of pain accompanied by the move JJ wrapped her arms around love.

"Em, you know I love that you worry, but I really am okay. I have to be, we still have a lot to do, see our friends get married, get married ourselves…have babies." JJ said the last after a brief pause. They had already discussed different options and they had an appointment set already to preserve some of JJ's eggs.

"I know hon." Emily wrapped her arms around her and relished it. She was grateful but she would always worry. Now they were going back to Boston where she had almost lost her as well. Sometimes this job was just not worth it. "I'll stop, I promise, as soon as we both retire and see our kids off to college. Deal?"

Emily's grin made JJ's heart sing. This was her Emily. "Deal."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Penelope pursed her lips as she watched Jordan yank a bag out of her closet.

"Jordan?" she said tentatively.

"Mierda! I was hoping to never have to see that man again." Jordan turned to her. "He shot you and it was my fault, I can't forget that."

"Jordan Rivera you stop that right now!" Pen grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "You didn't pull the trigger, he did. My God, you almost lost an eye, he killed how many people, he almost killed our friends…don't do this, please…"

Jordan unclenched her hands and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry querida, I just…I almost lost you and-" Penelope's lips interrupted her train of thought.

"You didn't, so stop it, for me, please."

Jordan looked into Penelope's eyes and saw the forgiveness that she couldn't grant herself, but she would try, for her.

"Are you sure you want to put up with me and my bursts of-"

"Passion?" Pen smiled sweetly at the woman who had captured her heart and soul. "It's who you are and who I fell in love with. I'll just help you temper it a bit, okay?"

"Yo no te merezco querida" Jordan held her tightly as she whispered those simple words.

"No sweetie, you do deserve me. You deserve to be loved and I do so love you." Pen enjoyed it when Jordan spoke Spanish especially now that she understood it so well, she just hated how hard Jordan was on herself. "Now, finish packing. I know you wanted to get a show in before we had to leave and I would love to go to bed with Jordan Coyote tonight."

"Yes ma'am" Jordan gave her a lecherous grin. It was going to be a good night.

**Short and to the point. I've hung on to it because I wanted to tweak the next chapter, so here you go. Hope you all enjoy, let me know your thoughts, please. Hope you all are still hanging around.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't ask...my muse took a hiatus in so many ways, I was stalled everywhere so I read, and read, and read and got the bitch started again. Hope you are still with me. The plan is to post more regularly (writing schedule) so help me stick to it. Your humble bard. H**

**FYI-Thank you to whomever nominated Target Acquired for a Rizzles Fanfic Award for Best Crossover- you can vote for it here: ** rizzlesfanawards . wordpress vote /

Jane clenched her hands so tightly that the pain radiating from them shot up her shoulders. It didn't matter; nothing did anymore. She made no attempt to wipe the tears that rolled down her face. Her mom had tried talking to her before coming out this morning but Jane had ignored her. Even Barry had been unable to get through to her. She had made the decision to go by herself to see Maura even though she knew it was the wrong move. Didn't matter, not anymore.

Jane stood apart from everyone as they finished and watched as Maura's casket was slowly lowered into the ground. The rage inside of her didn't have anything or anyone to temper it anymore. She was gone.

"She's gone…" she didn't recognize her own voice, after three days of silence. Her whisper didn't go unnoticed.

She took in a harsh breath and tried with every fiber of her being not to feel. She didn't want to feel the warmth of the sun she would never share with Maura or the emptiness she felt knowing that Maura would never again hold her, comfort her, love her. Jane wanted to be with her and she would be but not before she took care of a few things. Wilkins.

"No Jane."

Jane whipped around as the voice spoke in her ear.

"Maura?" Her ragged breathing resounded in her head. All she saw was row after row of graves, flowers and wreaths peppering the landscape.

"I'm losing my mind." She must be, her inner voice and outer voice were one and the same anymore. Jane drew a scarred hand across her cheeks and wiped her tears away ignoring the stares from her family and turning away from them when they looked over at her. Looking down at her hand the wedding band that Maura had placed on her hand just days before glared at her accusingly. She could have saved her. She should have. Just a few seconds had made the difference, just-

"MAURA!"

"Jane! Jane wakeup!" Maura reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. Jane was covered in sweat hands clenching the sheets locked in a nightmare.

Jane mumbled in her sleep, "Maura…I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Crying in her sleep was not the norm for Jane and it frightened Maura on a visceral level.

Shaking her gently Maura said her name softly over and over, kissing her on the forehead and cheek, "Jane honey, please, wakeup…shh…I'm here…wakeup." It was a few long moments before bewildered eyes looked up at her.

"Maura?" Jane's raspy voice was still clogged with tears and Maura pulled her against her chest rocking her gently.

"Shh…you had a nightmare." Nightmare was an understatement, she had been sleeping fitfully for days but she hadn't had one this bad in some time, not since. "Was it…was it about me?"

Jane nodded, holding her tightly she didn't trust herself to say anything just yet. The images were still too fresh as were the emotions.

Maura felt Jane's body shudder and pulled the quilt on the end of the bed up around them and waited. It was a few minutes before she felt Jane's body relax against her, her regular breathing letting her know Jane had fallen asleep. With one hand she pulled over Jane's pillow and put it behind her head so she could lean back. It was 4:30 in the morning and their alarm wouldn't go off for another thirty minutes. She would wait until then to find out what Jane had dreamt about specifically but she had her suspicions. The last time she'd had a nightmare like this had been right before she had called in the BAU to consult on the Wilkins case. With the trial set to begin in just three days, Maura knew that Jane had never truly put her fears behind her.

"Oh Jane…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hotch poured a cup of coffee and looked at his team and passenger as some of them took advantage of the downtime on the flight and took a nap.

"Penny for your thoughts Aaron." Rossi patted the seat next to him and moved over a bit so Hotch could sit.

"How do you know I'm thinking anything?"

"Because, Aaron Hotchner wears his heart on his sleeve when it comes to his family. Besides, I know that look, what's on your mind?"

"It's nothing Dave. Just wool gathering." He took a sip of his coffee and looked down into the cup. "Don't you ever wonder about our sanity? Look at them." He nodded toward Emily and JJ. "All they've been through. Only crazy people would still be doing this job."

"I think I can guarantee that there is a little bit of crazy in each of us, but I know what you mean."

"I was ready to quit after Hailey died."

"We know," Rossi gave his friend's hand a squeeze. "But you didn't."

"Thanks to you all. I guess sometimes I just find myself asking why."

Rossi tapped his leg with the cane he still used. "Don't we all."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey kid, what are you reading?" Morgan sat down with his own cup of coffee across from Reid.

"Hmm…Oh…Actually I'm reading Dr. Isles' latest paper." He turned over the forensic magazine and pointed to the article. "She is really insightful."

Morgan laughed and waved it away as he tried to hand it to him. "No thanks kid, that's more your thing than mine. So, you ready for this wedding?"

"I'm ready to see my friends happy, yes. But I think I'm more ready to close the book on Mr. Wilkins and this chapter in our lives."

Morgan considered his Reid's words and felt sadness wash over him as he realized that once again their job had destroyed some innocence within him. Between the run in with Wilkins and then Senator Cramer, Reid had been faced with a crisis of faith. They all dealt with their stress in different ways but Reid was different. He felt things differently.

"Wonder boy, we are going to do just that and then we are going to party hard." He held a fist out and waited.

Reid answered back with a fist bump and smiled back.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

JJ sighed in exasperation as she took her bag back from Emily, whose sheepish smile was the only thing stopping her from snapping at her.

"Sorry hon."

"We've gone over this Emily. I'm fine. A twinge here or there, but that's it. You can't keep-"

"I know, I know…I'm working through it, honestly." Emily looked at Morgan begging for his help.

Morgan reached out for her bag. "Here Jayje, why don't you guys let me take both your bags."

"Morgan for Christ's sake, not you too…"

"Down girl, I just figured you might want your hands free." He nodded down the walkway where Maura and Jane were waving to them. With a wink at Emily he gently took each of their bags and nudged them down the walkway.

JJ gave in and handed her bag over walking ahead of Emily toward their friends.

"Thanks Morgan." Emily gave his hand a quick squeeze.

Maura wrapped her arms around JJ and held onto her tightly. They both knew why they held on to each other but both women eventually let go. JJ turned to Jane and hugged her just as tightly before letting her go.

"Jane, are you blushing?" Maura had to cover her mouth to stifle her laugh. This was the medicine Jane needed right now.

"Lay off guys, you know Detective Rizzoli doesn't like any overt displays of emotion." Emily walked up behind JJ smiling broadly at her friends. She hadn't realized until this moment how free she felt anymore. Her past was exactly that, her past. "Mon ami!" Emily grabbed Jane by the shoulders and kissed her on both cheeks before pulling her into a hug of her own.

"Oh lord, what the hell has gotten into you two?" Jane squirmed out of Emily's embrace and stuck her hand out. Laughing Emily took it and gave Maura a broad smile.

"Just happy to see you two again."

"Happy to get this trial over with you mean." Jane's morose tone spoke to Emily but it was JJ who replied.

"No Jane, ecstatic to see two of our best friends getting married and happy to see justice done." JJ took Emily's hand as they both stood in defiance against Jane's mood. Maura had texted them about the nightmare and it worried them as well.

"I…Okay, okay, you win. For the record, I am happy you're here. You too guys." The rest of the BAU team reached them bags in hand. Jane nodded at Jordan who was holding Garcia's hand and before she knew it, Garcia pulled loose and rushed to Jane, wrapping her arms around her as well.

"Aw come on!" exasperated Jane looked to the others for help and got none as the others joined in with their laughter.

"My little cannoli! You look wonderful! You're not pale anymore, and look at you, no more skin and bones." Garcia turned to Maura completely ignoring Jane's shocked look. "Is she finally relaxing a little? It's stress you know that keeps her so thin, she worries to much, kind of like Emily. I know JJ tries to make sure…"

"Mama slow your roll, you're scaring her again." Morgan reached out for his diminutive friend and wrangled her back.

Pen looked into Jane's face and burst out laughing. "Oh Jane…"

Jane rolled her eyes dramatically. She heard those two words quite a bit lately.

"Pen I really am glad to see you but please, no more cannoli." She tried to remain serious, but even Jane couldn't hold back her laughter by this point. "You guys sure know how to make an entrance."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ooh! Is that your dress?" Penelope clapped her hands together as Maura pulled her wedding dress from the closet. "Aren't you afraid Jane will see it?"

"Penelope, really. Have you seen the way Jane dresses?" She hung the dress up on the mirror and took a step back. "She only goes so far into the closet if she goes in at all. Honestly, she just re-wears the same things over and over. The dress has been in there since before we went on vacation." Maura grew pensive as her mind was drawn back to the island and how she had almost lost Jane.

"Hey," JJ snapped her fingers in front of Maura's eyes, "no dwelling on ugliness. We promised."

Maura nodded and gave JJ's shoulder a squeeze. Jane and Maura had met them at the airport. Once they had gotten to the hotel and checked in, everyone had headed out in separate directions, with JJ and Garcia heading back with Maura. The three women had promised each other that they would not let each other wallow about what they had been through. JJ in particular had been adamant about it. She had enough to deal with, with Emily's constant concern. She just wanted to move on.

"How are you and Emily doing?" Maura asked. She knew from Garcia that things had gotten a bit rocky for them over the past month.

"Better I think." Her hand automatically moved to her midsection. She was still recovering and while most days were better than others, there were days when the pain in her heart over what she had lost was amplified by the pain in her body.

"Of course you're doing better," Pen quipped, "you two were meant for each other and nothing and no one are going to stop you two from having the family you want."

Maura knew they were planning on exploring the different options available to them and for that she was grateful.

"Enough about Emily and I, how are you two doing?" JJ trained her brilliant blue eyes on her Maura.

Blushing, Maura waved a hand at them. "We're fine. Nervous about the wedding of course and anxious about the trial."

"Anxious?" Pen knew all about the nightmare. "Did she talk to you about the nightmare?"

"Not as much as I would have liked." Maura shook her head, "She was definitely keeping some things from me but I did get her to tell me how it ended." Both women looked shocked.

"And it was Wilkins?" JJ asked.

"Yes. He's in jail and in segregation. I don't understand how he can still affect her so much. He's not Charles Hoyt."

"No, he's not, but he did come close to killing you at a scene and all of us at the police station in the end. She's a protector Maura, just like Emily."

"Hmm and Jordan. You should have seen her reaction when she received the subpoena." Pen shrugged her shoulders, "these are the women we love."

"It is, but I'm worried about Jane and the possible outcomes of this trial. What if the prosecution cannot prove that he was sane at the time that he committed these acts?" Maura's greatest fear was that Jane would possibly take the law into her own hands.

"Is that possible?" Pen squeaked?

JJ's nod told her it was. "In Massachusetts, the burden of proof lies with the prosecution, not the defense, they just have to put forth their defense which in this case is an insanity plea."

"Oh." Pen chewed on her necklace as she imagined Jordan's reaction. "Oh boy."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Insanity? Come on, he was in no way insane when he planned all of this and he certainly wasn't when he was taunting me about what you guys were walking into in the basement." Morgan paced the conference room.

"Look, all I know is that we need to be absolutely sure to have all of our ducks in a row. My job with your help is to prove that at no time in the commission of these crimes, was Brandon Wilkins mentally deficient or unaware of the consequences of his actions." The prosecutor looked at Hotch.

"I know its Friday, but I need to go over each of your testimonies in the next two days. Here, is a transcript of your initial statements after the events. This includes the statements of Ms. Garcia and SSA Jareau. We meet fresh tomorrow morning. I suggest you all take today to refresh your memories and review your initial statements. Mr. Wilkins' attorney is like a dog with a bone during a trial. If he sees anything he will jump all over it. Lets not let that happen. Jury selection begins promptly on Monday." He handed over the transcripts to Hotch and Morgan.

"You guys can bring the coffee and donuts tomorrow. 10am?"

"Sounds good."

Morgan looked down at the ream of paper in his hands. "No downtime at all this weekend."

"Work first Morgan, play later." Hotch chuckled when protégé rolled his eyes. "Come on, lets go find Rossi and Reid, they were headed over to the police station with Jane and the others.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rossi and Reid went down to the morgue with Korsak to see the new layout and the new security features that had been added leaving Jane with Emily and Jordan.

"So, are you going to tell us what has you so prickly?" Emily sat down in Frost's chair and leaned back staring at her friend. She could tell that sleep was the last thing that Jane was taking advantage of, the shadows under her eyes spoke volumes but it was her body language that had Emily fascinated. Jane was on edge, like she expected something to jump out at her.

Jordan didn't know Jane as well as Emily but even she sensed a tenseness about her.

Jane felt stupid. She had absolutely no reason to think that anything would happen during this trial but her nightmares were telling her the opposite. They were violent and angst ridden and she hated that Maura was finally privy to them. She had been hiding them for over two weeks. This morning had been different. This morning she had buried Maura and it hurt. Even waking up to be held by her hadn't fully eased the ache she felt at the loss. It was a feeling and how could she prove a feeling.

"Jane?" Emily leaned forward as she watched the emotions that crossed her friend's face. "What's going on?"

"Have you ever just had a really bad feeling?"

**So, thanks to my muse taking a vacay, this story took a left turn and I like it. What about you? Review if you like and thank you for not giving up on this story. H**


End file.
